Jonn Gribbs
Jonn Gribbs was a court mage of Lordaeron and one of the few known apprentices of Hewer the Magi. Upon his ressurection, he helped reform the Council of Lordaeron and begin the restoration of the old government, dispite the troubles that lay in wait with a troubled, undead community. Appearance Jonn retains many of his human features, but the curse has made his body skewed and scarecrow-like. His arms and legs are disproportionately long and the rest of his body is pale and has a unnatural motion to it that is is barely under notice of the living. He has a bad case of Potter's Hands, a condition of the lazy mage where leftover magicks collect on the skin and are not cleaned. The nether magicks he works with collect heavily on his hands and fingers, typically forming sharp claw-like icicles on his fingertips. True to the old teachings of his order, he wears well-kept robes and a wide-brimmed wizard-ing hat somewhat simmilur to his old folk hero mentor. Personality Jonn is a man who is typically cool and collected, who prides himself on being disciplined enough to see beyond petty aspects of the world to make true intelligent decisions without bias. Although in reality, this is not always the case, as he is capable of making biased mistakes and buckling under emotion just like any man. Initially he may appear somewhat standoffish, as he tends to systemize emotions like any other facet of his life. However when kindness is called for he has shown an ample supply, and he has no shortage of close friends and allies in the world. Mortal Life Jonn came from a poor family in old Lordaeron around the time of the Second War. Hard times had befallen his family, which had lost a father and brothers to fighting in the south. Before his death however, Jonn's father had saved the life of a beloved warrior-mage and hero of the Eastern Kingdoms. Mathen Hewer had given his word to look after Jonn's family and was true to his word, removing them from poverty and giving them places of prominance. To Jonn he took a special interest, as he had seen a vast potential is the small boy. Young Jonn was taken in as Hewer's apprentice and trained in the magical arts and the ways of the kingdom. During this time Jonn learned of the virtuous aspects of his nation: Lordaeron was the beacon of light in the north, where all seeking strength and freedom could forever find shelter - a belief that holds true to him even today. The last two years of Jonn's life had him taking the role of a court mage to the monarchy of Lordaeron. King Terenas Menethil II had origionally requested Hewer to stay in the position in regards to a dangerous incident that occured at the end of the Second War. However Hewer had seemingly more pressing concerns at the time and gave his wish for Jonn to fill in in his stead. Jonn learned much of the workings of the alliance during that time, and did his best to aid the particular nation of it that had given him so much. The specifics of Jonn's death are not entirely clear. Records indicate that he was found dead in the woods with a stab wound through his heart. In gratitude for his service, Jonn was buried in a crypt typically reserved for high ranking members of the church of the holy light. category:Characters category:Horde category:Forsaken category:Mage category:Northlands category:Lordaeron category:New Council of Lordaeron category:The Venture Co. (Server) category:Articles by Nick Smith